


La musicienne

by Garanguay



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Hope, musicienne, musique, petit prince, univers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: "- Je suis musicienne, mon petit, les couleurs sont pour les peintres. Je cherche des notes.- Mais il n’y a pas de notes ici. Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? insiste le petit prince.- Rien. Le silence, la nuit, le froid, la solitude. On ne peut pas écrire sur la négation de la vie. Mais il le faut. C’est ça qui est beau.- Oh non, ce qui est beau, c’est de voyager, assure le petit prince. Il y a tellement de bruits…- Tu ne comprends pas, gémit-elle. Je cherche la musique de l’univers. Mon chef d’œuvre !- Mais ton chef d’œuvre, s’il est seul, il ne va pas être triste ?"





	La musicienne

C’est une bien jolie planète, comme toute recouverte de neige. Pourtant ce n’en est rien : ce sont des papiers chiffonnés, sur toute la surface. Il faut des mains pour massacrer tout ce beau papier et les coupables sont à une femme, sur sa montagne de brouillons. On dirait qu’elle va toucher les cieux mais elle se fiche des étoiles. Elle pleure bien trop pour les voir. Le petit prince s’en approche comme on apprivoise.  
\- Pourquoi tu gâches tout ce beau papier ?  
\- Parce que je ne trouve pas, sèche-t-elle ses larmes. D’où viens-tu ?  
Le petit prince se demande pourquoi elle attend ainsi. Elle n’a rien d’une plante : elle est humaine et les humains voyagent.  
\- C’est beau, non, tout ce blanc ?  
\- Je suis musicienne, mon petit, les couleurs sont pour les peintres. Je cherche des notes.  
\- Mais il n’y a pas de notes ici. Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? insiste le petit prince.  
\- Rien. Le silence, la nuit, le froid, la solitude. On ne peut pas écrire sur la négation de la vie. Mais il le faut. C’est ça qui est beau.  
\- Oh non, ce qui est beau, c’est de voyager, assure le petit prince. Il y a tellement de bruits…  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, gémit-elle. Je cherche la musique de l’univers. Mon chef d’œuvre !  
\- Mais ton chef d’œuvre, s’il est seul, il ne va pas être triste ?  
\- C’est juste de la musique, le contredit-elle. Et puis être seul, ça permet d’écouter.  
\- A deux, oppose le petit prince, on peut faire du bruit.  
\- Pourtant, c’est le silence qui est beau…  
\- Alors n’écris pas.  
Ce n’est pas bien compliqué d’arrêter de pleurer : il suffit d’écarter de ce qui nous rend triste, comme on s’éloigne des oignons. Oh, ça n’ira pas mieux tout de suite mais ça sera déjà ça.  
\- Mais il faut que j’écrive… Sinon, je ne suis plus une musicienne, plus rien.  
\- Alors continue.  
\- Tu as raison, murmure-t-elle. Je ne peux pas écrire le silence. Mais je peux… Je peux lui faire face.  
Elle saisit sa plume et elle écrit. C’est beau, ces grandes personnes amoureuses de petites taches d’encres. C’est beau, ces grandes personnes qui brillent plus que des étoiles quand elles se réjouissent de taches et de rayures et de petites choses.  
\- Écoute ! s’enthousiasme-t-elle, se faisant chef d’orchestre. Tu n’entends pas ?  
Oh si, le petit prince entend. Il entend celle qui écrit face au silence et ainsi, le dépasse.  
\- J’ai trouvé ! Il suffit de chercher. De tendre le cou. Ouvrir les yeux. Et laisser toute chose nous saisir !  
Alors le petit prince tend le cou, ouvre les yeux et laisse toute la beauté de l’univers le saisir.


End file.
